Ranma 12 the Legendary Super Saiyan girl!
by Leo Markerson
Summary: Ranma has fallen into a cursed pool containing the bodies of two saiyans. one is broly and the other is a mate of his! Ranma is now going to be the first female legendary super saiyan Can she control her anger?-AU possible pairings Ranko/Akane Ranko/Gohan
1. Chapter 1: Spring of Drowned Saiyans

Disclaimer!!

I do not own dragonball z or ranma both are owned by their respected owners. Any Original character i introduce is mine though.

**

* * *

**

**Ranma ½ the legendary super Saiyan girl!**

**Chapter one: DensetsouSupaSaiyajinnyannichuan**

He was dying and he knew it, he cursed his foes every single one of them. Kakarot the Saiyan who had kept him up for days on end with his crying it literally drove him insane. His oldest Brat, who had dared to stand in his way the first time they met. His second brat for both looking like his hated foe and like his brother stood in his way. Vegeta for being the prince of the Saiyans, that purple haired kid who kept referring to the prince as father. And that annoying green bug that tried to stop Broly from killing Kakarot's son. Not only that but Broly had finally found his long lost mate his luck was turning until Kakarot and his brats hit the both of them with their Kamehameha attack. Broly lifted his head noticing that they were heading for the sun.

"My Love I am going to use the last of my strength to break of free of this I may be twisted and literally mentally unstable but I am letting my mate die" He said.

"I don't mind if I die" She said softly "as long as I am with you Broly I am happy" She buried her face into his chest thinking back to their confrontation with Kakarot's oldest.

**Flashback**

_Gohan growled at Broly how dare that son of a bitch try to hurt his little brother and girlfriend. But before earth's true savoir against Cell make a move he noticed a young woman, she had a tail wrapped around her waist and was behind Broly._

_"Hey look out! That's the legendary super Saiyan the bastard is unpredictable get out of here and get to safety."_

_"Me in danger?" She asked then broke into laughter. "Sorry boy but this is my man I will stand by him till the end."_

_'Is she nuts?' Gohan thought to himself, 'Wait! She must be what Vegeta calls a mate, Damn I cant hit a girl that's not fair… Well then I guess I will have to avoid her and focus on Broly.'_

**End Flashback**

The Saiyaness had chosen her fate, but Broly was stubborn and shifted his weight letting the two bodies crash together in a pool. Little did they know was this was one of the cursed pools of jusenkyo.

Broly was weakened and was doomed to drown but he did not want the fate for his mate he tried to push her away. But she clung to him tighter than before totally determined to be by her mate's side for eternity

He did not hear or see it anymore when the portly Jusenkyo guide came out of his hut to see what had caused the racket. The guide saw, that the wooden surface of the, until now, uncursed pools had been broken.

**  
**And due to his affinity to the pools and the magic of Jusenkyo he knew exactly that something powerful and highly dangerous had drowned there. The spring's magic told him what, and the guide blanched. His pipe fell from his shaking hands.  
"Oh no! Very tragic story of very dangerous legendary space-alien, and young female Saiyan who drowned just minutes ago! Must cover pool in wood and make strong fence! Spring too too dangerous..."

And so, within moments the two Saiyans, Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan the one who had been talked about long before his birth and just a common low class girl had drowned in the valley of Jusenkyo, and with their death they created a new, very dangerous cursed pool in the array of Accursed Springs. The Jusenkyo guide only hoped that no one would ever be drawn to this particular spring.

**  
**The fate of the whole planet might depend on it. This was also why he would take extreme precautions. He would cover the pool in the thickest kind of wood and would disclose this particular spring with the strongest fence he had ever built. No, no one of his customers would ever fall into this spring.

**  
**What the guide did not know, and could not have known; was that fate, and by proxy a certain Genma Saotome, who was presently travelling through China with his son Ranma, had other plans...

**Too be continued…**

AN: I know this seems short but i had to get it out of the way Chapter two is much longer and will fill you in on what happens to ranma

Also thanks to the two stories a Legend Reborn and Saiyajinnyanichuan:Spring of drowned Female Saiyan by Trugeta for inspiring me to write this story i recommend both stories.


	2. Chapter 2: Stupidity Thy name is Genma!

**Disclaimer!!**

i Do not own dbz or Ranma the belong to their respected owners. only Original characters belong to me

Here it is chapter two

**

* * *

**

**Ranma ½ The legendary super Saiyan girl!**

**Chapter two: Stupidity thy name is Genma!**

A Year and a half later…

Ranma growled in anger looking at his pandafied father from under his robes, of all the stupid moronic things his father could do this was by far the worst. Ranma's eyes glowed with intense hate for his father.

'**_Yikes! Ever since Jusenkyo the boy has reminded me more and more of Nodoka I just hope he does not acquire a katana'_** Genma sweated under the pressure of his Son's rising anger.

**Flash back: 6 months ago**

"_So why are we going to this stupid place for anyways baka-Oyaji? Ranma asked in an annoyed tone._

"_Damned it boy respect your poor father" Genma demanded._

"_Poor? You have a lot of nerve calling your self poor you baka." Ranma countered "You tied fish to me and threw me into a pit of cats all so I could go insane and learn some retarded technique."_

_Genma had decided to let that one slide for now "Any who as I said before when we first left this place is a training ground there are several wooden poles that overlook pools that should further your training greatly."_

_Ranma groaned in annoyance muttering something about no good abusive fathers and their dumb ideas for training._

**End flashback**

Genma back up to the wall, knowing there was no escape the panda hoped the honour card would work. So Genma began scribbling on a sign. _'Now boy this is very important to me and Soun Tendo this pact goes back before you or either of his daughters were born… it's a matter of honour.'_

Ranma growled louder "You win this time Oyaji" to people around this tall stranger had an unusually high-pitched voice much like a young woman. But they shook it off believing the Japanese government was behind this.

Genma was regretting ever getting the idea for going to that dumb place, if he had not gone he'd still have a firm hold over his boy in the way of power.

But of course the stupidity of Genma knew no bounds.

**Flashback: 2 hours later**

_"Hah! I have been right, boy. There it is the legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo!"_

_**  
**__Ranma followed the direction his father indicated. And really, there in the distance, surrounded by a wall of mist, was a valley of pools with bamboo poles reaching out of them. The setting sun was reflected in the pools, and the whole scenery was one of peace and serenity. "Bah!" the Saotome youth muttered, "Even a lazy dog has its day."_

_**  
**__His father looked at him indignantly. "Respect your elders, boy! Did I lead us here or did I not?" he demanded._

_**  
**__The pigtailed teen just shrugged. "Gimme sumthin' ta respect and I might do it. And who o' us found the stupid path, pops? Eh?"_

"_Whatever lets get going before it gets dark out." Genma stated before he half ran off. But to Ranma something was off totally off._

_Genma, however, either seemed not to notice it or ignored it like he always ignored any sign of danger. No, Genma was not fearless, not by a long shot, but he believed that he could always run away fast enough should the situation indeed prove to be dangerous. And then there was the boy, who had the duty to defend his honourable father. Should this fail too, well, there was always the Umi-senken._

_**  
**__Ranma was still having a bad feeling about the valley. And his hesitation caused Genma to whirl around towards his son. "Boy, what are you doing there, standing around uselessly like a weak girl? Come on!"_

_**  
**__The pigtailed boy shook his head. "Pop, sumthin´s really wrong here. I ain´t got no good feelin´ about this."_

_**  
**__Genma snorted. "Feelings are for weak girls and weaklings. Are you, boy?" he taunted, knowing very well how Ranma would react._

_**  
**__And as Genma expected Ranma growled. "I ain´t no weak girl! I ain´t weak at all! I'm the best there is!"_

_**  
**__His father nodded. Hook, line, sinker. As usual. "Then prove it, boy. Lets fight." he stated and dropped his backpack on the ground._

_**  
**__Ranma shook off the feeling of uneasiness and did the same. The Saotome youth cracked his knuckles and popped his joints. Then he switched into his trademark ready stance. "Bring it on, old man!" he teased._

_**  
**__Genma nodded. Then he jumped up onto the nearest bamboo pole with surprising ease, and he displayed incredible balance and agility for an over-weight man like him. "Let's get started, boy!"_

_**  
**__Father and son jumped into the air simultaneously and met in mid-air above the springs where they exchanged fast-paced blows. It was obvious that Genma was good, but it was even more obvious that Ranma was better. His father did not manage to land a single blow due to Ranma's air-tight defence._

_**  
**__Genma and Ranma had done some probing and testing like they usually did for warm-up, some punches here, some punches there, but now they had decided to go all out. Both combatants jumped into the air from their respective poles once more, and Genma sent a flying kick to his son's face, which Ranma blocked with one hand and countered. Genma nearly didn't see the punch that was flying at him with jackhammer speed, but he managed to block it at the very last second._

_**  
**__Both men briefly touched the ground, executed somersaults after this exchange of blows, and landed lightly on bamboo poles once more. Meanwhile a portly man, who was clad in simply Chinese clothes, had arrived on the scene, and he was shouting in broken Japanese for them to stop. "Honoured sirs must stop! Is too too dangerous!" he exclaimed._

_**  
**__But neither Ranma nor Genma paid the warning any mind, and seconds later their fists collided once more in mid air. Both wanted to win at all costs, and some strange Chinese guy wouldn´t stop them. This time Ranma got the better start and executed a punch-kick-roundhouse-kick-punch-combo, and Genma was not able to block the last punch. It had simply been too fast and powerful._

_**  
**__This one sent the bulky man straight towards one of the springs, and Genma landed in it with a huge splash. "Har har, yer monthly bath was overdue anyway, pop!" Ranma exclaimed as he waited for his father to resurface._

_**  
**__What happened next was one of the weirdest happenings in Ranma's whole life up till now. For instead of his father a huge panda emerged from the spring with a growl._

_**  
**__"Oh no!" the guide exclaimed. "Honoured customer fell into Shonmaoniichuan - Spring of Drowned-Panda. Very tragic story of panda that drown in this spring 2000 year ago. Very very tragic. Now whoever falls into spring take body of panda."_

_**  
**__Ranma stared slack-jawed at the animal that had appeared instead of his father. The words the guide had said barely registered. What surprised the pigtailed youth even more was the fact that the panda assumed the trademark stance of his father and attacked immediately. Reality had not reasserted itself in Ranma's' mind, and thus he was totally unprepared for the hard uppercut that sent him flying._

_**  
**__He barely felt the pain in his jaw as he sailed through the air, the surprise was still prevalent in his mind. Seconds later he felt himself impact against something hard. __**'Wood.'**__ Ranma's still surprised mind realised. __**'And quite thick wood.'**__ he added as an afterthought as he broke through the wooden surface. Only the toughness he had acquired over the years saved him from being seriously injured or even kicked. Then Ranma felt another impact as he crashed into just another thick, wooden surface and felt himself break through this one too. Finally he came into contact with the spring itself, and then he knew no more._

_**  
**__Outside the spring the guide was ready to rip his hairs out. Too bad that he had none any more. "Oh no! Honoured customer fall into worst spring ever! Too too bad! Can only pray to gods above!" he exclaimed._

_**  
**__Standing beside the spring a confused panda growfed. What the hell had happened, and why did he have fur? "GROWF GROWL GRUMBLE!" Genma-panda exclaimed, then snorted in frustration that he had no way to communicate._

_**  
**__The guide sighed. Changing the stupid, but honoured customer back had to wait. First he had to supervise how things turned out. They could only pray for the poor young honoured customer, the first victim of the spring of drowned space aliens._

_Ranma floated in the water for a moment then in an unnatural fit of anger Ranma blurred out of the pool to land infront of his attacker._

_Genma-panda let out a gasp at the sight of his so… err daughter Ranma was no longer a boy, her medium length pony tailed hair was now flowing to the middle of her back. She had a tail that was fuzzed up indicating her agitation. She was also slender yet powerful and the size of her breasts rivalled any woman's Genma has seen so far. She wore white pants that slacked only slightly but remained on her. She wore a red body wrap around her waist just over the top of her pants, on each foot and wrist were gold coloured boots and wrist guards that had a blue orb in the center of each. She wore a golden necklace with the same orb. Unfortunately Ranma's Shirt was torn since it was a size too small for the body._

_All in all Ranma's new body screamed Deadly Beauty. For Genma this would mean a whole new level of pain._

_The guide led both inside and first doused Genma with hot water, after an amusing dance to cool himself off later the hot water was splashed over Ranma only to learn the youth was still a girl._

"_WHAT! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY MY MANLY SON IS STILL A WEAK PATHETIC LITTLE…GURK." Suddenly the rantings of Genma Saotome were silenced by the steely grip of Ranma._

"_I ain't weak you baka-panda." She growled bearing some fangs in her teeth, which made Genma shudder in fear._

_But as expected Genma performed the Saotome-foot-in-mouth technique he was so well known for. "Boy I demand to turn into your__ oldself__ now! I do not and will not have a weak little gir… Ack!" Genma let out a noise that meant he was gagging._

_Ranma's anger had gotten the best of her. "OYAJI NO BAKAAA!" She roared and dropkicked Genma out of the house and face first into a tree._

_Genma groaned in agony "No mommy I don't want to clean my room. Ugh." Genma was out cold._

_With the object of her ire out of her way Ranma sat down to a baffled guide._

_In a quick recovery the guide douse himself with a vial. "What the hell?"_

"_This good sir is a temporary curse only lasts until I am doused in hot water or 24 hours pass by. At any rate your curse is indeed a blessing." _

"_Saywhatnow?" Ranma asked quickly._

"_What I mean is try as hard as you might you will never be effect by any other jusenkyo pool again yours is permanent."_

_Ranma angrily raised a brow "What do you mean a blessing. How is being perminantly cursed a blessing!" her anger began to rise. she really wanted to deck this guy for what he just said._

_Taking a sip of his tea the guide continued. "You see… Since falling into that cursed pool you have been blessed with the two victims bodies combined into one. One of them was an all powerful male who was very dangerous. The other was his loyal woman, both drowned together in jusenkyo a year ago. You will discover you have a massive hidden potential you could possibly become the strongest being in all existence."_

"_well I guess that is a good thing but… did I have to be a girl? I know nothing about girls!" Ranma whined._

"_There is a tribe near by that I have good relations with I will bring you to their elder and she can help you out leave the panda here he will be that way for a while." The guide said getting up._

"_Thanks I am worried the baka will do something really stupid." Ranma said gazing at her unconscious father who still was lodged in the tree._

_With that the next 6 months would be interesting._

**End Flashback**

The entire time Ranma had gone over what exactly had happened Genma poked her "What?" She said in agitation and a hint of 'there will be pain if this is not good.' In the mean time the rain had let up and Genma had acquired hot water to revert to himself.

"Don't what me, we arrived at the Tendo anything goes martial arts school. Now Boy please find away to put manliness into your voice try sounding like a man Tendo does not need to know about this travesty."

Ranma wanted to deck her father but instead used the Soul of Ice technique Elder Cologne had taught her in her 5 and a half months spent in the village. Amongst the required knowledge on the female anatomy and of her monthly visits.

This was one of those times for the visit. "Remember you baka I am having my monthly visitor and I can drop my soul of ice to unleash my fury upon you."

Genma gasped "No!." He shouted waving his hands in his face, "just promise to remain silent and let me talk for now."

Ranma groaned and nodded further hiding her face behind the hood. As if on cue Genma Knocked on the Tendo door, to have it answered by a man about Genma's age and a young woman.

"G-Genma is that you?" The Tendo patriarch asked with tears streaming down his face.

Genma nodded "yes my old friend I have come to fulfill our honour pact."

Ranma growled when honour was mentioned.

"Is this him? Is this Ranma?" He asked looking at the cloaked figure. "and what is with the robe?"

"Yes it is and the boy is being ignorant he wishes to show something once you have everyone gathered." _'__**there is also the fact that my son is really my hormone induced daughter but Tendo does not need to know for now.'**_ Genma added with his thoughts.

"Come in come in lets get you two inside it looks as if it will rain soon." Tendo said coaxing both inside.

**To be continued...**

AN: well the first two chaptere have been uploaded and now i am getting ready for bed i will work on the next chapter on friday till next time


	3. Chapter 3: Trial of Genma Saotome

Well folks here is chapter three i hope you enjoy. Sorry for the delay work can be hell some times and trying to waist Chaos in Dissidia FF has Temporarily crippled my left hand but it will not impeade me from working on the fourth chapter

Possible Pairings:

Ranko/Akane

Ranko/Gohan

Ranko/Ukyo (this one has the highest possiblity other than gohan)

Akane/Ryoga

Ryoga/Ukyo

Kasumi/Gohan

Nabiki/Gohan

official Pairings:

Nodoka/Occ (i will introduce him in the future he is not saiyan but human i'll explain his story later)

Dr. Tofu/ Videl(if i use her)

please help me on the pairings any help will be appreciated. Also i do not and will not have Gohan paired with Videl i may not even have her in this story, meaning i will more than likely say she died at birth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Dragonball Z if i did i would release this as an Ova.

**

* * *

**

**Ranma ½ the Legendary Super Saiyan girl!**

**Chapter 3: Trial of Genma Saotome! Nodoka meet your new daughter!**

"Is this him? Is this Ranma?" He asked looking at the cloaked figure. "and what is with the robe?"

"Yes it is and the boy is being ignorant he wishes to show something once you have everyone gathered." _'__**There is also the fact that my son is really my hormone induced daughter but Tendo does not need to know for now.'**_ Genma added with his thoughts.

"Come in come in lets get you two inside it looks as if it will rain soon." Tendo said coaxing both inside.

Genma chuckled and walked in with Ranma following right behind.

Kasumi attempted to peek but Genma caught her. "He really does not wish to been seen just yet," Kasumi nodded and went into the kitchen getting some tea ready for the guests.

"Ahh Tendo I see you have your daughter wrapped around your finger," Genma smirked watching Kasumi's dissapearing figure.

"It's not like that Genma she willingly took up taking care of us after my wife died. She is such a sweetheart," Soun said nearly breaking into the Tendo waterworks.

"And that my old friend is why she is a perfect candidate to be my son's wife," The Saotome patriarch said with a smirk.

Soun looked at Ranma "why don't I get Nabiki and Akane" Soun said getting up.

"I am here dad!" Came the voice of a young but not that young of a lady. Ranma had made note of her, She looked to be around 18 years of age with short brown hair that was cropped in a pageboy cut. The glint in her eyes and the way she carried herself meant that she would stop at nothing to crush her foes legally. Indeed it would be foolhardy to take her to court unless you had evidence backing you up.

"Ah Nabiki this is my old friend Genma Saotome and this hooded figure is Ranma" Soun pointed out and Ranma could only nod.

Nabiki placed a hand on her chin _'hmm Ranma is hiding something but what?' Come on Nabs think what is that boy hiding and why?'_ Nabiki sat down while going over reasons why this boy was hiding his face. She had pictured him with medium length black spikey hair, as well as having a body That was as if it was sculpted out of rock, but was flesh, while his eyes glowed meschiveously. she had practicly described a certain DEAD super saiyan and blushed at the sheer thought of spending some 'Quality time' together. Something she was sure her baby sister would call perverted.

"Ranma do you know why you are here?" Soun asked the cloaked figure hoping to get a yes.

Ranma sighed, "All the fool told me is that i am to come and meet your daughters. Every time I asked why he'd just brushed my questions a side"

"You are to pick one of my three daughters to marry," Soun announced kind of bluntly.

Right then and there the sounds of two girl's screaming, "WHAT?" filled the air causing both Genma and Soun to pale at the eventual wrath of their two children.

Akane had finally come down to see why she was needed and had overheard what Soun had said to the hooded figure while Ranma had exploded from her chair, seething with righteous fury making Genma pale more if it was even possible.

Nabiki smirked and theroised that Ranma was not a boy but a girl, of course she would require more evidence before coming to a conclusion.

"Y-you" Ranma growled with hate her Body was literally shaking with rage, her battle aura flashed around her englufing the young martial artist in a brilliant blue light. "I am only sixteen years old I am not going to marry anyone I am too young." That had did it for Nabiki, the voice that came from under the hood sounded like a girl on a hormonal high. But she would keep watch for any more signs.

"I AINT GOING TO MARRY SOME PERVERTED BOY!!" Akane screamed ready to send Genma into orbit but she paused when Ranma walked forward, but for some reason the foot steps made the sound only someone with sheer power could make. (It's the sound Broli and Cell make when they walk towards an opponent.)

"I made this pact with Tendo years ago so stop acting like a weak pathetic little girl and marry one of Soun's daughters," Genma said trying to keep total control. For he was a Saotome and Saotomes rarely lose.

Ranma glared at Genma with daggers in her eyes, Her battle aura could have turned the Panda into a pile of ash. Her soul of ice had indeed decided to take a nap. Allowing the Saiyaness to now unleash her fury upon the foolish baka. "OYAJI NO BAKAAAAAA!!!" she screamed while she had pulled a mallet seemingly from nowhere and slammed it into Genma's chin turning the fat man into a human rocket.

Nabiki smirked having gathering all the necissary evidence to prove her theroy, "I think it's time for our guest to pull off **Her **hood." she said stressing the 'her' as much as possible.

Everyone was confused why did Nabiki refer to Ranma as a girl. Ranma sighed flipping down her hood making everyone but Nabiki gasp, who could only grin at the sight.

Kasumi being Kasumi had come out with a tray of tea as the hood dropped and gasped an "oh my!"

Nabiki just smirked "so tell us what's with the hood?"

Ranma sighed, "I have only been a girl for 6 months now you see me and the baka went to jusenkyo." So Ranma told her story to everyone, and by the time a pandafied Genma returned from the next ward Ranma had finished.

"Well now that is a lot to take in," Soun said before realising the horrible truth. "WAAAHHH!! Now the schools will never be united! WAHHHHH" Soun had burst into tears.

"Ignore him, I am glad you're not a boy now," Akane said honestly. To her there is only a select few of the opposite gender she did not consider a pervert and Dr. Tofu was number one on her list of guys she liked.

At this point Ranma would have yelled at Akane about that but after having her share of perverts she just nodded in agreement. "Once in a while I would leave the Amazon village to head into civilization to do some shopping and that…" Nabiki took this as a lie she was doing something Genma probably would have been upset about. She would have to probe further at a later date. "And along the way to and from town I was constantly having my breasts grabbed." Akane nodded finally glad there was someone who somewhat experienced her pain known as the morning brawls.

"So Akane why is it you hate boys your age?" Ranma turned and asked.

Akane looked at her and sighed "this boy named Tatewaki Kuno had asked me out I turned him down then he officially declared that if any one wanted to date me they'd have to defeat me in battle ever since then all sorts of boys I'd say about fifty of them would attack me but in the end they'd all lose even Kuno."

Ranma nodded "hmm sounds aggravating so I think I'll help you out."

"But you don't go to my school" Akane said, "it'd be nice of you to help but the principle wont allow you on to our school grounds unless your registered."

"I am before coming here I went to the school and registered myself as Ranko Saotome." Genma became furious and rushed into the kitchen dousing himself with hot water.

"NO THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE YOU SHOULD BE REGISTERED AS RANMA!!" Genma roared.

Ranma rather Ranko sighed at the stupidity of her father, "shut up Baka Panda" She groaned.

"NO NOW YOU WILL CHANGE INTO MY MANLY BOY AND STOP ACTING LIKE A GIRL! YOU'RE TO BE A MAN AMONGST MEN" the Saotome patriarch roared.

"Akane do you want to give a crack at him?" Ranko asked the youngest Tendo with a nasty smirk. A smirk that would make a certain arrogant ass of a prince to be proud.

"Need to ask?" She replied with the same smirk crossing her lips.

Genma kept his bold stance, _'Saotome's never lose' _repeated through his mind. "I am not afraid of a weak little girl now get out of my way while I deal with my insolent son."

Akane wanted to lash out but Ranko had the look that said 'wait for the right moment' so Akane bit her tongue. "I don't see a boy here Sis do you?" Nabiki asked Kasumi. "Neither do I little sister. All I see is 4 girls; I think Mr Saotome needs better glasses." She replied with a remark that was nothing like Kasumi.

Ranko smirked _'so the sweet act is just that, hmm I wonder just how bad Kasumi can be.'_ Ranko looked at Akane who was just itching to release all her pent up anger on the foolish zoo animal.

"I SAID MOVE!" Genma went to push her but tripped _'ha now this will be good'_ Ranma and Nabiki both thought.

As for Genma, The Panda's hand landed in a spot he was not aiming for, right on Akane's breast. "YOU NO GOOD PERVERT!!!" Akane screamed letting her anger all out as she smashed Genma in the chin sending him into the skies above.

"I think you sent him into orbit." Ranko said with a whistle, "Why thank you Ranko." Akane said holding her mallet, "I have been practising with it."

Soun had managed to get a hold of himself and watched Ranko walk over, "Mr Tendo all is no lost for you pact." "What do you mean?" The Tendo Patriarch asked while raising a brow.

"What I mean is you never exactly meant for just myself and one of your daughters, so I figure lets push it to any future children." Soun's eyes lit up, "But they must be informed about it, unlike myself or your girls, and must have a chance to get to know one another. Nabiki can you print up a legal…" Nabiki was gone while shouting "ALREADY ONE STEP A HEAD OF YOU RANKO." Ranko smiled and crossed her arms just under her chest, "by signing this document then you will allow the pact to include any future generations providing a marriage is not possible between children of generation then the next can take it up."

Before anything could continue though there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Kasumi said walking off. When she answered the door Kasumi saw a middle-aged woman standing before her. She had brown hair and brown eyes; she had a motherly feel to her that made Kasumi smile. She wore a blue kimono and carried a Katana on her waist, "Hello are Ranma and Genma in?" She asked, "Well Ranma is here but Genma is out, I think I'll let Ranma explain everything," She said leading the Saotome Matriarch inside.

Ranko looked up to see her mother walk in, _'that baka Oyaji will get what's coming to him, luckily for me I have been informing mom about everything ever since I could write except with jusenkyo.'_

Nodoka sat across from Ranko; she wondered why this girl felt familiar to her. "What's your name?" She asked the young Saiyaness. "My name is Ranko," she replied then turned to Akane "Akane you really must of sent that Baka into space." She giggled causing Akane to join in.

The Saotome Matriarch looked at the Tendo Patriarch, "I never knew you had a fourth child Tendo, I always believed it was three girls." "Ranko is not my child No-san. But I think Genma can explain why she is here." As soon as Tendo finished his sentence Genma stormed in. He totally ignored the fact his wife was right there next to him inching for her katana, and stomped his way over to Akane. "You made a fool out of me girl!" He growled in anger and was ready to punish her when his child spoke up.

"Ahh give it a rest Baka, anyways you have a visitor." Ranko said waiting for just one thing. "Who do you…?" He never finished his sentence after his eyes landed upon his wife who was slowly drawing her Katana. "N-No-Chan w-why a-are y-you h-here?" a pale Genma asked.

"I came to visit my son. Now what happened to him? Where is my Ranma?" She asked walking over holding her blade close, "and it better be the entire truth you fool." Genma knew if his wife found out about his no good disrespectful son being a girl he would be forced to commit seppuku.

"Right here mother I am the girl you been trying to figure out." Ranko admitted to her mother.

"What! What does she mean by that?" She pressed her blade against Genma's throat making him wish he never came home.

"Leave the baka for the moment and come in and let me explain." Though Ranko would love to see her foolish father pay the price she needed to calm her mother long enough to explain her story.

So Ranko went into great detail about the Jusenkyo incident she even revealed her tail when her mother scoffed at the thought of it.

In the end Ranko readied herself for what was to come. "Ranm… err Ranko, because you were truthful about it and have kept in touch with me for years I will revoke you from the Seppuku pledge." "You mean you accept me as I am?" She asked her mother with hope in her eyes. "Of course you're my baby, now on to business." She said walking over to Genma.

"Genma Saotome! Instead of forcing you to fulfill the pledge you made to me I will instead do something much worse." She said with as much ice in her voice to make the Panda, who was about to jump into the Koi Pond, turn into a block of ice. "Instead you will be stripped of your title as master of the anything goes Saotome branch, your rights to Ranko and any future children are revoked, and within the week I want your personal stuff moved out because I am divorcing you!" She said and was about to turn away when she realised something, "also you are to leave the Saotome scrolls behind for they rightfully belong to Ranko now." With that she turned and walked back to the kitchen, "come Ranko lets get you home and fed, and Akane dear you and your sisters are more than welcome to visit us anytime."

"The same goes for you and Ranko Mrs Saotome." Kasumi said with a bow, Ranko just stood up wearing the biggest smirk she could possibly muster she was free of the jerk. As for Genma, he was lying on the ground sobbing over what just transpired.

Ranko and Nodoka stepped outside the Tendo dojo and went on home. So they could begin life a new and bond as mother and child, and to begin Ranko's true training.

* * *

Thus ends another chapter see you all next time

_end transmission_


	4. Chapter 4 Ranko Goes to highschool

Sorry for being away from this one for over a year but work has been a nightmare further more i had hit a huge writers block on how to do these two chapters

No promises on chapter 7 or 8 i will upload them when i can

so without any more delays here is chapters four and five

also the website is being stupid so all of the titles in the chapters are not centered i will not fight it for it is futile dont like it? bitch at the web sight owners

**

* * *

**

**Ranma½**

**The Legendary Super Saiyan Girl!**

**Chapter 4: Ranko goes to ****Highschool, Super Saiyan Duel!**

Ranko followed closely behind her mother glad to finally be headed home. After spending almost all her life on the road with Genma she was only an infant at the time she was taken by her father. So the memory of her home was fuzzy and blurred, she decided to remain quiet contemplating how she would proceed in life. First of all she needed to find out more about saiyans and what their life styles were, it frustrated her to know that she was now an alien but had little else to go on. She looked at her mother who noticed the confused look on Ranko.

"What is troubling you Ranko?" Nodoka still found it hard to say that name instead of Ranma. But she would learn to adjust to it, she watched her child hesitate to answer but watched as her daughter sighed in defeat.

"Kaa-sa I have been an alien for over six months and I don't know a single thing about them I'm lost and confused. I want to know how to live my life." She said with a frustrated yet confused tone of voice.

Nodoka noticed that her child was in such a state of frustration that the first person who rubbed her the wrong way would probably end up hospitalized. Her gaze went forward as she noticed a young man, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a brown kimono, she instantly recongized him as Tatewaki Kuno. She knew how much of a nut job his father was and how he was as equally weird, now normally She would scold her child for attacking a boy but he apparently has it in his head that he can only date a girl if he beat her in combat.

Kuno looked up and spotted Ranko and soon all thoughts of his fierce tigress Akane Tendo flew out of his mind, _'bless the great heavens, for they hath sent me one of their own. Truly Tatewaki Kuno has Kami-sama's favour'_ in a flash of speed never before experienced by the Elder of the Kuno children. Tatewaki had Ranko's right hand in his; he rested himself down on one knee and gently placed a kiss on her hand showing that he was a gentleman.

Nodoka hid her smirk as Ranko was broken from her train of thought; The Saotome matriarch did her best to put up a shocked face, But in reality she was waiting for two sounds. One loud crack and an agonising cry of the youth.

Ranko on her part was trying to figure this weirdo out, first she berated herself for not noticing the boy walk up to her, and second she was fighting the urge to beat the moron senseless. She listened to the kid ramble on about how she was his pigtailed goddess, Ranko had to admit he was not wrong about the goddess part but she belonged to no one. Finally after requesting her to come with him Kuno was punched in the face and sent flying. Unfortunately for Kuno a Semi-truck was parked in the path he was headed and the poor fool crashed through its trailer and into a concrete wall. Nodoka had a hard time holding back her laughter while Ranko was rolling on the ground trying to breathe. After a few seconds Ranko stood up and the two were off, "Hey mom is it ok if I still hang around the Tendo house even though pops is there? I mean if he pulls off his crap I can just send him into orbit." The boy now turned Saiya-jin girl smirked when she said those words.

Nodoka nodded "sure thing since I think Kasumi will be a good influence on you now that you're a girl. She can help teach you how to be a proper lady." This made her daughter sigh "I'll try but don't expect me to drop martial arts it would only prove to that foolish panda that women are as weak as he says and I aim to prove him wrong." Nodoka was the one to sigh this time, she had to admit her daughter was right if she forced Ranko to remain as a house wife Genma would rub it in her face then use that to reclaim his status as Saotome patriarch and would have the two under his thumb once more. "Alright but please don't get hurt." Ranko nodded "I will, but remember I am the best here in Tokyo." She said pumping her fist in the sky.

Unknown to her and her mother a certain green skinned Z warrior smirked to himself, "Best in Tokyo huh?" he mumbled quietly, "Well at least she is not as much of a threat to earth as I thought. But it worries me. She calls these humans her parents yet she is full blooded, could she have ended up like Goku and hit her head as an infant?" Just then another figure appeared next to the green man, "Piccolo it is not healthy to talk to your self you know?" a voice that sounded like a young man said, "Sorry Trunks just observing that Saiya-jin girl there. So how was saving your timeline?"

Mirai smirked, "easier than expected, No.18 challenged me first and after a quick scuffle I blew her away, No. 17 was finished in under half that time." This made Piccolo smile, "good I'm glad those two got what they deserved, what of cell?"

"He came in the picture a year later but ultimately died like the others, oh I did find No.16 and like the one from here he wishes to protect life. So mom is fixing him up and he promised to help rebuild the damage his siblings caused and help defend against evil."

Piccolo nodded sagely, "come lets go tell the others you're here, you can see how big Trunks got." This got Mirai chuckling "Sure thing." The two took off at a quick enough pace so they would not startle the towns folk but would not take too long to get away. "Goku had a second child he is Trunks' best friend, His name is Goten." "Really?" their chatter soon faded as they took off at max speed towards the lookout.

Back in the city Ranko and her mother were just returning home, when once again Kuno attempted to ask the boy turn Saiyaness out. Only to be punted across town, Ranko snorted and walked inside. She smiled as she looked around the house, "I have been preparing your room for the day you returned, so do you want your room to be redesigned for a girl or just a slight change?" Ranko looked at her mother "just slight change, remember I was a boy for 16 years it going to be hard to adjust as it is."

"Of course sweetheart," she said walking off, but immediately paused and looked over her shoulder, "oh and if you feel strange around boys your age, that is your hormones kicking in. you may find yourself doing indecent things on your own whil…" a blush immediately took over Ranko's face "KAA-SAA Your embarrassing me!" She shouted getting her mother to laugh at her expense as the woman walked into the kitchen. The young martial artist turned Saiyaness went into the spare bedroom and snorted, like hell she'd feel attracted to boys. But she refused to be considered a lesbian so she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I'm focused on being the best there is I have to time for relationships right now" she said silently before sitting on her bed waiting for dinner. Tomorrow would be the start of high school and she probably would meet the nut job, who said she should be honoured to date him. She would punt him if he went after her again, "Bastard thinks I'd be interested?" She clutched her pillow tightly as her emotions were running wild. A clear sign of her transitioning slowly into a real girl, "I was a boy now I don't know anymore, I try to keep what vestiges of my identity as Ranma. But even that will be taken from me, why was I chosen for this? Sure I am an awesome martial artist, but there's a part of me that just wants to have a simple life." She sighed, "guess I got to do some earth saving crap before I can focus on my future." She groaned, honestly all she cared about was being the greatest martial artist alive. When she had read about Son Goku's achievements during the world tournaments and against the red ribbon army. He became her inspiration to be the most skilled martial artist alive; she knew she'd have a long way to go. What she did not know was since the jusenkyo incident her battle power had increased dramatically, from about a level of three hundred and twenty five to about two thousand.

After some more thinking Ranko was called for dinner, the two ate in peace discussing the young Saiyaness' schooling. Ranko was told to not only focus on fighting but to pay attention to the teachers as well. The young martial artist sighed and accepted her mother's request, afterwards Ranko excused herself to head off to bed for the night.

**Next morning a mile from Nermia high**

Ranko took to walking on the railings on the sidewalks, it kept her focused on her balance so she did it whenever she could. She looked up ahead and noticed a tense Akane, she smiled and rushed over to the Tendo youth "Hey Akane," she said cheerfully causing the girl to smile and relax. "Morning Ranko you ready to start the school year?" the young Saotome nodded with a smile, but got serious when she remembered the ass she met yesterday, "I met a young man with a brown kimono and had brown hair, total nut job." Akane froze, "what did he do?" "called me his pigtailed goddess." "that was Kuno." "He wont make today then, I punted him across town a few times." Akane giggled when she heard this, "he will be there no matter what Ranko, and he is too stubborn to give in to defeat." Ranko shrugged, "well I wont be at fault if he is put into intensive care."

Akane smiled and looked forward seeing the gates, the two walked into the courtyard with Ranko following Akane. "Look it's Akane! Marry me Akane!" with that shout a mob of young men swarmed the two, Ranko looked around and pushed Akane back, "let me Akane." She said before she began to beat all the boys senseless, Shortly after the last boy was subdued a pair of roses shot out from out of no where. But sadly both were turned to ash by Ranko's ki blast, "how?" "It's called a ki blast, we found a book on some of the turtle hermit's teachings on ki, and that was just very basic stuff."

"Ahh if it isn't Akane, and the fair young lass I met last night. Come I shall fight one of you and if I win you will date me." Kuno said coming from the shadows, but this time the difference about him was a wooden sword. Akane looked at Ranko who nodded and walked up, "I'll fight you." Ranko said with a smirk, Kuno just shrugged and charged the Saiyaness only for her to lower her body and lift her leg to kick points on his chest. In moments the young man was incapacitated and the girls were heading inside.

Meanwhile in Nabiki Tendo's class, said girl was receiving payments for the bet she made and won, the bet in question was if the new student would interrupt the morning brawls and beat every guy including Kuno. At first everyone scoffed at the idea but now they were surprised and a little ticked off. "Nice to do business with you," she smirked and watched as Kuno was dragged off to the nurse's office.

At the same time a young man with spiky black hair wearing the school's uniform walked up to the school, he missed the fighting since he was too absorbed in the letter infront of him, "Furinkan high." He muttered looking up. "This is it," he said walking into the school, he passed several students and went on to find his class, "1F huh." He walked into the classroom and froze. His senses went haywire, he could swear the pigtailed girl wearing a training Gi was a Saiyan. He failed to notice that she had most of Broli's outfit as well seeing as though his instincts as a Saiyan were taking control. Gohan sat in an empty desk on the opposite side of the classroom Saiyan girl was sitting in.

Said girl sat in her desk watching Gohan, now most boys would not have this kind of effect on her but this one. He made her want to glomp him and claim this unknown boy as her property. She shook those thoughts out of her mind and noticed he was trying to focus on a book. Moments later the teacher came in with a smile, "ok class before we start I'd like to introduce two new students who are starting today." Both Gohan and Ranko stood up both obviously nervous, "I am Son Gohan, most would remember hearing of my father Son Goku. Champion of the 23-world tournament, and the person who single handedly defeated the red ribbon army. I hope we all can get along."

Ranko blinked that was impossible her hero's son was here, this boy was an enigma as well as a mystery. "I am Ranko Saotome, I had been on the road training as a martial artist in the Saotome anything goes branch for ten years. My father and I returned home to japan and I was recently reunited with my mother. I hope we have a great year." She said and sat down letting the teacher continue with the lesson for the day.

**School roof: Lunch period**

Ranko was sitting quietly eating her lunch as Akane and her friends chatted amongst one another, Ranko had already dealt with Kuno in the halls. Once again he attempted to get her to date him only to be kicked into the girls bathroom, She swore the mentally unstable student was being murdered when she walked off. "So Akane what do you think of the new boy?" "Oh you mean Gohan?" Ranko slightly tensed at the name, "Yea, what do you think of him." "He seems innocent enough, and if he really is son Goku's child then he must be a skilled martial artist himself." Another girl added in her two cents with a smile, "I hear his mother kept him home and tutored him most of his life. He has had no contact with anyone but his family, and their friends. One of which is Bulma Briefs." "Wow, to actually know the head of capsule corp." a third girl said with awe in her voice. Akane blinked, "home schooled? I guess that is ok I mean if I remember correctly Son Goku married the ox princess who was rumoured to have a fierce temper even her father was terrified of. So in short I think he is ok, I wont judge him yet." She said resuming her meal.

The girls shrugged and went back to eating their lunches, Ranko had told the others she was going to look around the school and promptly left before anyone could offer to join her. Soon enough she found herself outside, she noticed Gohan was meditating under a tree. Without a second thought she charged him throwing a fist at his face. Gohan jumped out of the way not even caring that the tree he was under fell over. For some reason Gohan's instincts were telling him to put this wench in her place, he threw a fist at her face connecting with it and sending her flying. Using the momentum Gohan caught up with the young Saiyaness slamming his fists into her.

Ranko did what she could in a form a defence, what she did not know but was much to Gohan's horror was her power dramatically rose once more. _'She can possibly take one Vegeta when he first came to earth. Is she related to Broli?'_ Gohan shook himself from his thoughts and landed a kick to her stomach sending her into a wall. Ranko wearily looked up and snarled letting her uncontrollable power soar to unimaginable levels, Gohan was worried as this Saiyan could take on Frieza at about 50% power now. Not wanting to lose this battle Gohan let his power explode by transforming into a super Saiyan "HAAAAA!" He shouted before he charged her.

Enraged the young Ranko did not even notice her hair spike up and turn gold her eyes took a tealish hue and a Greenish golden battle aura enveloped her body. Ranko broke free and charged the male coming at her, both threw their fists at one another and their fight began a new. "Kaaa Meee Haaa Meee" Gohan said in a monotone voice as he cupped his hands at his right side, Ranko held out her right hand and gathered a green Ki Ball. But as the two were about to throw their attacks a Golden light exploded in between them, "Vegeta!" Gohan said dropping out of his Super Saiyan state. "I saw enough you two!" the prince said in a commanding voice that scattered the crowds who came to see the fight.

"Now you will both come with me or I'll turn you inside out!" Ranko reluctantly calmed down and watched the prince fly off; she was lucky she learned this during her six months of training with the Amazons. So she and Gohan followed suit, both wondering why they acted the way they did.


	5. Chapter 5 Heritages revealed!

**Ranma ½**

**The Legendary super Saiyan girl!**

**Chapter Five: Heritages revealed!**

Vegeta led the two teenagers to Dende's lookout; Piccolo was already there along with Mirai Trunks. "Trunks! You're here." "Hey Gohan, I sensed the battle this her?" He asked watching the Saiyaness tense up they watched as Vegeta cut off any further talk. "Ok you two time for me to explain why you started to act that way." Both nodded silently and the prince continued, "you're both 16, and because of this your Saiyan instincts are telling you to find someone worthy to be your mate. So you both decided on one another." Both looked shell shocked at the notion Ranko recovered first! "But hey I barely know him at all." "Does not matter to Saiyans, as long as you find a strong mate knowing about them can come later." "So you're saying?" "I am saying females want a powerful male to give you strong babies."

Ranko paled, she wanted children? But she was a child herself. It made no sense; she looked at Gohan who seemed to be in deep thought himself.

Gohan imagined what the result would be and thought of what his mother would do if she found out he was going to be a father.

'_Chichi grinned and took out two fans and began to Grand child dance.'_

He shuddered at the thought of his mother doing such a thing but could not do anything about it. "So Trunks." He started and took the lavender haired man away so they could talk about the past six and a half years. Vegeta smiled at Ranko, "Congratulations on becoming a super Saiyan, and Onna." She looked at him confused, "You felt that rush of power before you broke out of that wall?" "Yea I did but I never understood that." Vegeta smirked and guided her to a separate part of the look out all the while easing any thoughts of him doing inappropriate things to her.

"Now I am giving you a crash course on who you are." He said having heard of Piccolo's theory. Ranko did not like this but if it helped she would take it.

Vegeta sat her down and began to speak he told her of the Saiyans and their culture then mentioned to her about the one legend their people talked about.

"For centuries our willpower and merciless rage had been known throughout the universe, we would send our children into battle and kill entire planets without remorse. Ours was a dynasty built on treachery and fear, but among the campfires the Saiyans speak of a mythical creature of their descent. This creature is the culmination of all that means to be a ruthless warrior… a Saiyan. Bowing down to no one it is under the limitless power of this creature that the universe will see its end. It is known only as a Super Saiyan they live only in legend as all who have seen them count among the dead, and in an inferno of seething fury their own blind rage eventually destroys them along with the galaxies they inhabit. Many have seen the ape like transformation of the Saiyans, but these creatures they are for many the great destroyer who will come and cause the disillusion of the universe. The ultimate end, for the end is coming and it will be at the hands of the Saiyan bloodline. Or that's what my father told me at least." He said to Ranko who took it all in, she now knew what she was and what was expected of her.

He looked at the man who caused her instincts to go wild; he was trading punches with the lavender haired youth. Both had golden hair, which Vegeta said it was the super Saiyan transformation.

Ranko nodded and let that power she felt earlier fill her veins, when she was sure she had it she charged the pair.

All Trunks saw was the girl rocketing towards him and Gohan with a Green Battle aura around her. "Umm Gohan?" "Yea?" "Is she related to? "Not certain but we best be careful it took a small fight at the school grounds to actually get her from around Raditz's power level to a super Saiyan." "That does sound a lot like…" he never finished his words as a fist smashed into him and sent him flying.

Gohan and Ranko immediately threw their fists at one another; this caused the lookout to vibrate slightly. Trunks charged the two causing the fight to erupt into a free for all; Vegeta smirked knowing that soon the young onna would throw her self at Gohan. That action would bring the brat back into a training regime. Honestly the prince of Saiyans was excited at the notion of a female attending Gohan's school, Vegeta held hope that he could have a worthy rival now that Kakarot was dead and gone.

Vegeta was cut from his musing as he noticed Both Trunks and Gohan were laid out flat and Ranko had Straddled Gohan grinning at the boy. Gohan looked at Ranko he scowled at her grin, Vegeta grinned himself watching as Gohan ascends and flips her onto her back before the two began to kiss and fight for control. _'Almost there, yes she must be related to Broli and they will have Powerful! Children.'_

Ranko and Gohan parted; deep inside her the male half that was Ranma was disgusted but her own mind was satisfied a powerful warrior subdued her. Her thoughts were cut off when she whimpered as Gohan bit down on her neck claiming her as his mate, now most of the time the two would have to have sex to be claimed but some rare times a mate can be decided if the two gave a worthy fight.

Vegeta turned and flew off completely pleased at the events; Gohan had a mate who could possibly be Broli's child. That was too good to pass up, he would sooner mate with that screeching onna of a mother Gohan had than to pass up brining the power of the legendary Saiyan into the fold.

Gohan got up from Ranko and looked at her "I don't know what came over me, I am sor." he was immediately cut off by Ranko's index finger covering his mouth.

"I think it's ok, I don't mind any more but I still need time to settle into this relationship before we think about kids." Gohan nodded, "I am planning on asking Bulma if she will hire me."

"Hmm a nice job with capsule corp, that could help us in the long run." She mumbled before getting up, "I need to head home I missed my last class today and need t explain to my mother what is going on." "Sure see you tomorrow." He smiled before going over to Trunks and flying off with the lavender haired youth.

Ranko sighed and took off, she knew she had a lot of explaining to do and only prayed that the fat annoying panda did not worm his way back into her family's lives.

**Tokyo Nermia Ward: Saotome Household**

Nabiki and Akane sat silently on the couch as the Saotome Matriarch paced back and forth. "What if she is injured or worse" Nodoka said in utter despair.

Akane shook her head, "she seemed like she was in total control Mrs Saotome. I bet she beat him to a pulp." Suddenly the door opened with Ranko walking in just as Akane mentioned beating up Gohan, "Actually Akane I learned of my heritage as a Saiyan and why myself and Gohan acted the way we did." Nabiki raised a brow, "oh?"

Ranko nodded and explained everything from when she left the school to her arrival home. "So this means? Grandkids sometime soon?"

"Hopefully not for a bit but from what Vegeta-san said is that the moment me and Gohan do go through with it, it will mean we are wed at Saiyan standards."

But Nodoka could not hear her daughter for she was performing the dreaded grandchild dance. Ranma began to lead the others out of the door horrified by the sight.

**Tendo household**

Genma and Soun were busy playing Shogi when all three girls came in through the front door. "What was that Ranko?" "The grandchild dance, I just met the guy and mom now has grandchildren on the brain." Genma paled, and was about to voice his "Concerns" but wisely decided to shut his trap not wanting to be turned into a punching bag.

"Hey pops!" Was all he heard before he turned his gaze towards his troublesome child, the next thing he knew he was being tossed outside. The next hour could only be described as a massacre Genma stood no chance, in the end Ranko walked into the furo to relax and Genma was tended to.

She now had a lot to think about and unknown to her an ancient evil was awaiting it's rebirth, how would the power of the Legendary Saiyan stand up to a mad magician's monstrous creation?


End file.
